A chip off the old block
by JennieJones
Summary: Future SwanQueen with a sprinkling of some Hogwarts goodness in the shape of Cissmoine. Rumple still not over losing Belle and their son, decides a little manipulation of the past is just what is required to set things right. First story so forgive the typos. Rated M for possible later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brown eyes surveyed the scene before them, curiosity and suspicion fought a battle inside her as she watched Henry's Grandfather steal through the giant library. At least she thought it was Henry's Grandfather, Mr Gold, it had been so long since Lena had seen him, she wasn't sure. Her parents weren't that keen on having him around, he was trouble Mom had said. As he rounded one of the hundreds of shelves that lined the schools vast library, Lena saw him pause and turn around, checking to make sure he was not being followed, but missing the brown eyes which carefully studied his features. It was Mr. Gold. What on earth could he possibly be doing here at her school? Hogwarts was no place for him. As quickly and as quietly as she could, she closed her book and set out after him. Carefully manoeuvring around the library until she caught sight of him again, heading into the restricted section of the library towards the back. 'How odd she' thought, 'what is he up to?'

Gold stood at the back wall studying the artefacts that lay before him. 'Trophies' of the Great Wizarding War were dotted along it, his gaze finally fell on what he had came in search of. The fabled time turner, he would finally get his happy ending, with some slight tinkering of course. 'Try stopping me now Saviour' he said with an eerie chuckle before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

Lena stood transfixed, Ma was the Saviour, shaking herself from her stupor, she raced back through the castle but before reaching the common room she suddenly halted, unable to walk any further. Her legs gave way and as she looked towards her feet try to find the source of her discomfort she saw the tell tale purple cloud snake its way up her legs completely engulfing her. When Lena awoke she found herself in the hospital wing, Professor Granger, Im, I need to get back, I need to get to my phone, my, my...'

'Shhh child, rest, rest,' Hermoine stood and walked towards the mediwitch on duty. 'Cissa, have you any idea who that child is?'

Narcissa stared hard at the girl but for the life of her she did not remember seeing her before. 'None Professor, I have never seen this girl before are you sure she is a student here, I understand she is in Slytherin clothing but as you know I am their House Head,' Narcissa turned her concerned gaze back towards the professor, 'Hermoine she is not one of mine. I know all my 3rd years.'

Lena listened attentively to the older witches conversing, neither of them knew her, she gasped, what has happened. Merlin's beard she thought, I have gone mad. I have to speak to my parents. She rose from the bed, quietly making her way out of the wing towards the dungeons, muttering the password, she waited impatiently for it to open then hurried inside. Grabbing her phone she quickly dialed home. She sat on the edge of her bed, knee jumping as she waited for one of her parents to pick up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Mom' she breathed, releasing a breath she had unknowingly held, 'mom you need to get...'

'My dear Im afraid you have the wrong number. This is Mayor Mills.'

'Mom, its me its Lena.'

'I'm sorry dear, I don't know any Lena.'

Lena heard the line click as her mother hung up on her. She racked her brain, thinking hard about what could have happened, then it hit her, like a freight train. She buried her head in her hands, Gold had meddled with the past, erasing her. Oh Gods, she panicked what if he hurt Ma. Slowly the tears started to fall. What would she do now.

Slowly she straightened her back, dried her eyes and allowed her resolve to set in. If only her brother was here, he could help. Alas, Operation, would have to take place with help from either her parents or her brother. Lena packed essentials. She would have to travel home firstly and figure out when exactly Gold had returned to the past and what he had messed with. Storybrooke would hold the answers. She stopped by the library on her way out, grabbing the book she requires. Once outside the castle grounds she apparates home.

108 Mifflin Street looks its usual self. Immediately she notices her Mothers merc, but no sign of her Ma's bug. Strange, she's usually home by now. She was about to make her way round the back of the mansion. 'Its not like you can walk through the front door now is it Lena, imagine moms face, she'd fireball you.' She laughed at the idea before the sadness sunk back in. It was a stark reality now.

However she thought how best to get answers than directly from the source.

She walked to the front door and knocked. Time to play the poor orphan act she thought.

'Now, who on earth could that be,' Regina pondered aloud.

Opening the door, she was meet by a young girl not more than 13. Chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears gazed back at her.

'Hello dear, can I help you?'

'May..M...Mayor Mills, Im hoping you can help. I, I lost my parents, I need magic to find them an..and..and your the most powerful witch in all the realms. Oh please, please wont you help me.' Lena let the tears fall, allowing the real ones to mix with the fake. It was taking all of her resolve to not crush her mother in a bear hug, allowing her to be enveloped in those loving arms, while the hurt and confusion of the last few hours washed away.

Regina cocked her head slightly, the familiarity in this girls eyes was unnerving, she felt an overwhelming urge to help in anyway she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lena sat in the living room of her family home and took in the vastly changed surroundings. Gone were the family photos of her, Henry and their moms, gone were those of the Charming's and Neal and all the fun family adventures they had taken over the last number of years. Instead there were a couple of pictures of Regina and Henry, but it was mostly just Henry. In almost all the photos of her brunette mother and Lena's older brother, she saw her mothers smile never reached her eyes. Her hazelnut orbs held a permanent sadness to them or was it longing. Lena wasn't sure but as she watched her mother come back into the room carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate she saw the same emotion there.  
'Thank you Madame Mayor,' she said accepting the mug. Smiling sadly at the woman, Lena composed herself, get a grip Swan-Mills, your moms need you to be strong to fix this, she chided herself internally. Plotting how she was going to fix this. Operation Reunion, thats what she had settled on on the way here, needed her to be a mixture of all her families best traits in order to be successful.  
Regina eyed the young girl curiously, she seemed so familiar to her and yet...not. She waited for the girl to open up to her and then she would help her in whatever way possible. The girls face seem to convey a whirlwind of emotions before she steeled herself visible. Regina watched as she slipped on a neutral expression, something reminiscent of her childhood, before speaking.  
"'Madame Mayor', she began before being interrupted.  
'Please dear, call me Regina.'  
Oh this was going to be awkward, if her mother had every heard her calling her 'Regina' she would have been grounded for a week, she thought, smiling slightly. 'Ok, Regina, my name is...oh boy...my name is Lena.'  
'Lena? The girl who called earlier?' Regina questioned.  
'Yeah, hi, um well, I need your help, see I was in my school library this evening and well, I saw Henry's Granddad sneak and take something which didnt belong to him.'  
'Your school library, here in Storybrooke? We don't have a school library, dear? Are you sure you haven't been in some kind of accident and I don't need to take you to the hospital to get checked out?' Regina immediately eyed the girl curiously, taking in the lack of any visible injury. She seemed in good condition anyway.  
'No mother, I'm fine...'  
'Mother? Oh dear I'm afraid something has happened you. I don't have a daughter dear. I can't its physically impossible I'm afraid...'  
'Actually technically thats not true, per say, I didn't want to have to tell you this, this soon. I am your daughter,' she sighed while gazing up to look at her mother with tears rimming her hazelnut eyes, 'a product of true love actually, conceived rather magically or so you and Ma say' she chuckled to herself at the inside joke before continuing. 'Whatever Henry's Grandfather took, he used to go back and mess with the time line. I obviously don't exist now and you and Ma don't appear to be together.'  
'Ma?' Regina held her breath waiting for the answer.  
'Look at me,' Lena begged, 'tell me who you see?'  
Regina studied the young girl, taking in her strong jawline, her long blonde hair...if it weren't for the deep hazelnut eyes that were similar to Regina's she would say, she was a mini version of Em...  
'Emma, is your other mother, my true love?' Regina's brow furrowed in confusion before she chuckled darkly. 'Well that would have been a real happy ending, I'm sure Snow would have loved that.'  
'Grandma loves you. She needed some time to adjust at the start, Ma said, but when she saw how you two were always saving each other or finding each other, she slowly started to see the truth, even before you guys saw it. Then when you split your heart to save Ma after the Dark One attacked her. She knew...you and Ma were meant to be. Your story is as fabled as that of my Professors at Hogwarts, Professor Black and Professor Granger. You know the proverbial ying and yang, darkness and light. Creating the perfect balance. Apparently.'  
As she listened to Lena speak, Regina noted her facial expressions, her mannerisms, were so similar to that of Henry, the perfect blend of her and Emma. She shook her head, trying not to let her mind drift to the blonde. She had couldn't think about her friend like that it wasn't right. Emma was with the pirate and she was not about to rock the boat there. Something however told her that this girl was theirs. She wasn't lying to her or trying to deceive her and so without realising, Regina let a small bit of hope seep into her heart. Maybe she did get her happy ending after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Regina sent Lena to the spare room and promised her in the morning they would tackle, Mr. Gold but not before asking her something that she had been wondering. 'Lena, are we happy, all of us, where you're from?'

Lena looked at her mother, finally seeing something other than sadness in her eyes, was that hope? 'Yes mother, blissfully so. Don't get me wrong, we have our bad days, but we are mostly happy and you and Ma are the perfect couple.' She blushed before embracing her mother quickly and rushing up the stairs.

Regina made her way to her study, this had been one hell of a strange day and she needed a glass of cider. She pulled out her phone, wondering if she should text Emma and ask for her help. It took a millisecond to decide. She opened up a new message but decided against telling Emma the entire back story. Just that she needed her help. She didn't want to risk their friendship.

Emma dear, could you help me with something tomorrow, apparently Mr. Gold has been up to his old tricks -R

Hey Gina, Im just finishing shift now, I'll come over, I could use a glass of your apple cider ;)- E

Of course dear, my door is always open.-R

A small smile crossed Emma's lips. She did enjoy spending time with Regina. She typed a quick message to Hook letting him know she wouldn't be home for a while and not to wait up for her. She rolled her eyes after getting the reply from Hook. She really wondered why she bothered. Yes she loved Hook but she wasn't in love with Hook, she realised in the Underworld. The guilt of dragging her entire family down their and Regina losing Robin was entirely too much, how could she then turn around and tell them she didn't want to be with Hook. They would never forgive her. She would never forgive herself for Robins loss. So for the moment it was better to just continue as her and Hook were in the hopes that he would soon get tired of her. She had lived for family night with Regina & Henry, now Henry was grown up and attending college, she lived for the odd night the mayor would invite her over. At Regina's she felt home, she felt save, she felt loved...she felt whole. Emma sighed as she realised once again that Regina would never feel that way about her. Allowing herself a moment to check her reflection in the mirror of the bug, she looked a little tired but still fresh. She jumped out of the bug and made her way to the door, knocking briefly and letting herself in. She thought Regina would be in her study but instead she found her in the kitchen, Emma leaned against the door frame and watched the Mayor pottering around, she must have been making something for Emma to eat which she often did after the Sheriff finished a shift and called over. Emma stood for what felt like forever, taking in the beauty before her, this is what it must be like to come home to your true love every evening, the feeling of being home was one she tried to shake, she thought. Regina felt her presence and knew Emma was watching her, with that same goofy smile plastered on her face that she always had when she found the Mayor cooking her up something after a long day. She kept her back to Emma and just basked in the Sheriffs gaze.

Pulling herself back to reality Emma knocked on the door frame, 'hey,' she smiled, walking towards the kitchen island, 'can I help?'

'No dear, it's almost ready, I made some supper first because I thought you might be hungry,' Regina said.

'And as usual Madame Mayor, you were right,' Emma winked. Stop flirting Swan seriously.

Regina smiled at her response, gazed lovingly at Emma, then rolled her eyes in mock disgust and as Lena watched from the hall way she couldn't help but feel a longing that she was back in her time line. She missed these interactions between her parents, now was usually when Henry would walk in and scoff at them for openly flirting, while subtly asking them, 'after all this time, really?' Both her parents would then sing in unison, 'Always.' Now however there was no Emma walking over and sweeping Regina into a tender embrace while placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Lena looked at the subtly glances from Emma and the longing in her brunette mothers eyes, it felt so wrong for them not to be together, how had her Gran not spotted it in this time line. Making her way back upstairs Lena let a solitary tear fall knowing this had to be fixed. She grabbed her book once she entered the room and busied herself finding out exactly how the time turner worked. While downstairs her brunette mother filled in the blonde on most of the story, leaving out the fact that this was their daughter and Emma and her were together, together and happy.

The following morning, Lena woke to her favourite smell, her mothers pancakes. She had a quick shower, dressed and made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, surprised to find her blonde mother still there. Remembering the plan from the previous evening about keeping her blonde mother in the dark about Lena's parentage, she suddenly felt very conscious about approaching her. 'Good morning M...Regina,' she said to Regina before looking at Emma, she extended her hand, 'you must be Ms. Swan, pleased to meet you, I'm Lena.'

'Good morning kid, quite the predicament you find yourself in I hear, but don't worry, Gina and I will do everything we can to get you back home,' she smiled that genuine smile that Lena had seen so many times. It was incredibly infectious, so much so that Lena couldn't help but return it before you spoke. 'Thank you Ms. Swan, I'm sure once my parents realise I'm missing, the earth would be scorched, if it meant my return, but then I'm not sure they will remember doing it to reunite us.' She stated with a serious look on her face.

'Woah kid, well lets just hope we can get you home before the scorching takes place then eh,' Emma chuckled.

They finished breakfast and Lena showed them all she had discovered in her book regarding the time turner. Mr Gold must have messed with a really important piece of Lena's history to wipe her out. Regina and Emma struggled to comprehend why Gold would want to mess with the kids history. He was back playing the doting husband with Belle. It was only after they had told Lena this that the got their answer. 'You see,' Lena started to explain, 'in my time line Mr. Gold and Belle are not together and haven't been since before my birth 14 years ago. Mr. Gold used to lock himself away most of the time from what I remember, we didn't see him much, you see. After Hook and Belle decided to give things a go, he vowed to do everything possible to win Belle back but she was having none of it and when her and Killian shared true love's kiss, well it kind of sealed his fate. I guess this was his way of exacting revenge if they are together in this time line then he must have changed something to make Belle forgive him. Can you think of anything that has happened or even remember when they got back together?'

Emma had sat listening to Lena speak and had been surprised how much her mannerisms reminded her of Henry but then she had been distracted by the fact that Lena had stated that Hook was now with Belle and they had shared true loves kiss, now Emma had understood why she had been unable to split her heart for him, relief washed over her. Until her eye caught Regina's and she realised she would never have her true love because of the selfish crusade Emma had taken them on that had gotten him killed. Averting her gaze from Regina's, she thought back to try and remember, something anything to help this girl. Then it dawned on her and it must have one Regina as well because they both muttered in unison. 'He saved Emma from the Dark One, after Belle witnessed it she forgave him.'

'What?' Lena cried, that was not how you guys defeated the Dark One, mother, you killed them right after they stabbed Ma...oh no,' she gasped, hands flying to her mouth after realising she had said too much.

'I knew you were my kid,' Emma exclaimed proudly. 'You may look like me but you certainly have your mothers beautiful eyes.' Emma blushed while looking at Regina only to find the brunette with her brow furrowed in confusion.

'You knew?'

'Gina, look at her, how could I not know, she seems to be the perfect mix of both of us.'

'And you aren't upset about Hook?'

'No, I knew in the Underworld we weren't meant to be, but every one had sacrificed so much, to get me there including you, you lost Robin, your true love, how could I possibly...' Emma stopped, clearing her throat she knew she was on the verge of spilling everything to Regina. 'Maybe we can have this conversation another time? Right now we need to get Lena back.'

Regina nodded in agreement. Filing away the mental note that Emma did not belong with Hook and smiling inwardly. *Hope is the thing with feathers, she thought.

'Ok, Lena piped up, 'so I called Professor Black this morning, she said that Mr. Gold stole the only Time Turner left in existence. Which means we need...'

'You know Cissa? How are you attending Hogwarts?'

'Yes, her and Hermoine used to spend summers with us actually, she helped me control the thirst for Dark Magic, not that you weren't good at it Mother,' she said throwing her brunette mother an apologetic look, 'it was just Auntie Cissa accepted the Darkness was and always will be a part of her. Which is what I struggled with when I found out that even though I have light and dark magic and that the potential for the darkness to take over will always be there.'

'Narcissa always was the better at controlling her darkness I will give her that,' Regina mused, 'I can understand why I would ask her to help you and why we would send you to Hogwarts, to be taught by the brightest witches of our time.'

'Actually mother, that title no longer belongs to either of them,' Lena blushed, 'that is what they call me.' Shifting in her seat with embarrassment.

Emma looked at Regina with a huge stupid grin on her face. 'You hear that Gina, our kid is the brightest witch of our time,' she gloated proudly. Puffing out her chest. Reminding Regina very much of David, when he would speak about all of Emma's achievements.

Regina smiled shyly, 'it seems Ms. Swan we have a habit of making great kids.' A furious blush crept across her cheek as she spoke, while Emma nodded in agreement.

'Yeah,' she whispered, not removing her gaze from Regina,' I guess we do'.

 _*Emily Dickinson ref, in case you wondered._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Having spent the better part of the morning and afternoon, discussing the best options for their plans, it was decided that Regina would head to Gold's shop with a picture of the time turner and see if she could establish whether he still had the item in his possession. He would recognise Lena so she was definitely not an option as he would still remember the previous time line and well Emma would probably kill him, so it was best for her not to be there. Instead she would take Lena and head out to Regina's vault and gather the essentials they required for the trip. Emma had also placed a call to Hermoine, she would join them later that evening, for a full update on what was happening and a first hand run down of the do's and dont's once they went back in time. Lena and Emma made their way to the bug and Lena couldn't help but tease her Ma, 'I can't believe it, even in this time you still have that car, you know you only keep it around to iratate mother, it's a death trap you know!' She exclaimed taking off her Mother to a tee.  
Emma chuckled, 'How do you know that's still not the reason.'  
Lena smiled slightly at her,' even in this time there's something there, am I right?'  
Emma turned taking in their daughter, boy she is a smart kid Regina and I did well, she thought before speaking. 'Always,' she winked.  
Lena beamed, 'that's as cheesy as Gran and Gramps, Ma but it's nice to hear it again...' she mused.  
'Again?' Emma quizzed as they headed down main street towards the graveyard.  
'Yeah, although usually its Henry that does the teasing after catching you and mother flirting, like you were last night, then you both sing it in unison.'  
'Flirting, I uh...I wasn't...um'  
'Ma, it's okay, besides I have had 14 years of seeing it, I know what I'm talking about,' Lena proclaimed smugly. Emma blushed slightly, scratched the back of her neck,' sorry kid, it's not cool to listen to your parents like that.' 'Oh no trust me, it's fine Ma, you and Mother have set the bar high for any future romances Henry and I have. Once you have seen true love in all its glory, it's hard to settle for less,' Lena smiled as they pulled into the graveyard. Climbing out, they headed to the crypt, an easy silence falling between them. Emma mulling over the idea of her and Regina being more than friends.

Meanwhile Regina had made her way to Mr. Golds. Greeting Belle with a pleasant smile as she entered. 'Hello Regina,' Belle greeted, 'Rumples just in back, I'll go grab him.' 'Thank you Belle.' Regina took the opportunity to glance quickly over the store trying to locate the time turner. 'Madame Mayor,' Gold drawled, 'to what do I own the pleasure?' 'Gold, I'm in need of some supplies for an upcoming trip to the Enchanted Forest,' Regina said casting an eye over him, 'I'm hoping you can assist.' Her eye caught the glint of the golden time turner hanging just inside his shirt. 'Of course dearie, but it comes at a pr...' 'Save it Imp, I know the drill. What do you want?' 'Testy today, your majesty, aren't we! I need something brought back from the forest, you do that, I'll ensure the supplies.'

'Done,' Regina waved him away impatiently, 'here's the list. Have it ready for collection Thursday.' She called over her shoulder while exiting the store.

Great, Regina mused, the little Imp had the time turner hanging from his neck. This was going to be slightly more difficult than they had first envisaged. They never did like an easy run she grinned. Climbing back into the merc and heading to Granny's where she planned to meet Emma and Lena for some lunch before they headed back to the mansion to work out the finer details and await Hermoine's arrival. Pulling up outside Granny's she spotted Emma's bug, wonderful, the girls were already inside. Knowing Emma she would have already ordered burgers and fries and had probably ordered the same for their daughter. She spotted Emma and Lena in a booth down the back and allowed a smile to creep across her features, as she approached them, at the scene before her, Lena was chiding Emma about her poor food choices while trying to push a kale salad towards her. 'Honestly Ma,' she was whispering, 'you are setting yourself up for a heart attack you know.'

She slid into the booth beside Emma, grinning like a Cheshire cat at Lena, 'well I'm glad to see you have acquired my taste dear.' She felt Emma lean over and brush shoulders playfully, enjoying the electricity of her touch.

'Hey,' she scoffed, 'at least she has my good looks right.' Emma teased playfully.

'Hmm,' Regina mused, while leaning into Emma enjoying the feel of Emma's body next to hers, 'that she certainly does Ms. Swan. That she does.' Emma's face was now inches from Regina's. Momentarily forgetting they were not alone. Everything seemed to fade away as they sat gazing at each other until they were rudely interrupted.

'Swan, what the bloody devil are you doing,' Killian fumed, 'I've been trying to call you all day. Instead I find you playing house once again with the Evil Queen. Is this why you didn't come home last night? You spent it with her again?'

Emma leaned back from Regina, instantly missing the comfort of their bodies flush together. 'Killian, don't be ridiculous please. Regina and I were trying to help this girl that is all. I haven't answered my phone because it's back at the mansion. And before you ask again,' she raised her hand to stop him from interrupting, 'yes I spent the night at the mansion. I was exhausted after work and we were dealing with a crisis, so I stayed in the spare room. And I wont be home tonight or the rest of the week for that matter. Reel in the drama please. This is not the time nor the place'

'That's it Swan, I've had it, everything is always on your time, I can no longer deal with this bull shit.' He spat before eye balling Regina and leaning in, inches from her face, 'are you happy now your majesty, causing trouble again like always. Just what you're twisted evilness wants I bet.'

'You're drunk Captain Guyliner,' Regina spoke, her voice was dangerously calm, from this distance she could smell the rum on his breath, 'take yourself home Pirate or I will gladly send you back to hel...'

Emma slid her hand over Regina's palm, having spotted the fire ball beginning, 'Gina, no, I will deal with this,' Emma soothed while trying desperatly hard to not marvel at just how wonderfully well her hand fitted in Regina's, 'you stay here I'll just be a minute I promise. Hook and I need to talk.' She got up grabbing Hook by the elbow and lead him outside while he threw daggers over his shoulder at Regina.

Emma bought Hook outside. Sighing she stood before him on the steps of Granny's, 'Killian, we can't continue doing this dance. We aren't happy, either of us.'

'Swan love, what are you saying? You turned me into the Dark One, came to bloody hell for me. I love you. You love me.' He pleaded.

'Killian, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, you...you aren't in love with me either, it's the idea of us that you love, the idea of true love. Of a family' Emma sighed again, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, this break up was going to be surprisingly easier than she imagined which made her nervous about going back inside. Inside was her happy ending, her family, well 3/4s of it anyway.

'Killian, think about it, I couldn't split my heart to save you, the kiss didn't work when you were dying which is why I had to make you dark to save your life, we aren't each others true loves. I can't be selfish any longer and keep holding onto this charade. I have to set you free. You deserve to be able to have a true chance at happiness. And not just play at it.'

'This is all because of the Queen Bitch Regina isn't it,' he spat, 'She's gotten her claws into you Swan, poisoned your mind. I wont let her destroy us. It should have been her not Robin who died at Hades hands. Wretched creature I knew I should have killed her...'

Emma's fist collided with Killian's face, before she even knew what she was doing, she was instantly sorry she had hit him knowing he was drunk, but she couldn't take him speaking about Regina that way. Now he was out cold, she felt nothing but pity for him, so she poofed him home, put him into bed and left a glass of water and some advil on the night stand before going back to Regina and their daughter. She would worry about Hook tomorrow. At least when Lena mended the timeline he wouldn't remember this. She took some solace in the knowledge that both him and Belle had both found their happy ending in the other time line, together. They both deserved to be truly loved..


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading. As this is my first story I really do appreciate the support. It makes it so much easier to write. I feel its all over the place at times but I promise it will get better or at least I hope it will. This chapter and possibly the next will be a bridge of sorts and a bit more background into Lena Swan Mills as well as some general SwanQueen Cissamoine feels. Cause I completely skated over that at the start! Enjoy_**.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or OUAT or any of their characters._

 **Chapter Five**

Lunch had passed without any further interruptions. Instead of risking being over heard in the diner Regina thought it best they wait and discuss her findings at home. Regina and Emma had wanted to find out as much as possible about Lena, whilst avoiding delving too deeply into their 'relationship' both still unsure that their secret hope had happened. Lena was always happy to turn the discussion to her education and to her second favourite place in the entire world, Hogwarts. She regaled her mothers with tales of her first and second year. How awkward she had felt knowing she could perform wandless magic, whilst the other first years had struggled with using their wands, but they had embraced her, thought she was special. Lena had surpassed everyone's expectations. She had some of the best friends a girl could ask for in Ella Jean Black, Siri James Potter and Freddie Weasley. She filled her mothers in on part of their adventures, but left out the more risqué tales as they probably wouldn't take to kindly to finding out again how she had broken her arm while Jean taught her to fly. Or when Freddie and Ella had joined her for a midnight stroll to the forbidden forest only for Ella to disappear leaving her and Freddie to...yeah she definitely would not be repeating that. Her Ma would kill him if she knew Freddie had kissed her, but then she would have been proud her daughter had pushed him off and slapped Freddie. Even if it was purely out of shock, granted she had pulled him back in for a second kiss but her mothers definitely didn't need to know that. They were only now in her time line accepting her and Freddie 'dating', he was to be her plus one to the Yule Ball. She told them about how Professor Black had taken away all the fears she had about the darkness and used them to show Lena that once respected it, the darkness could be embraced and used for good. Narcissa had shown her the past, more specifically Narcissa's past, the Wizarding War, she had felt Narcissa's fear for her son's safety, her elation at finding Mr. Potter was very much alive as he lay there, felt Narcissa steel her mind and lie to Voldemort in order to save Draco's life. Then she watched as Harry finally killed the Dark Lord using the Elder wand, the wand itself was steeped in dark magic. She had felt its power coursing, felt her magic calling for the power. After that Lena had spent hours staring pensively into the lake with Freddie, enjoying the calm serenity and peacefulness it offered. She watched as the sun started to set over the lake, casting various shadows, Professor Black's kind words and memories had been playing over and over in her head. As the shadows crept up and covered her she suddenly understood, not everything, but she understood in that moment, that for the Darkness to win, she must, ignore the Light, be selfish, callous, vengeful, cruel, uncaring with her magic and crave power, much like her mother had been at the start, like Zelena had been. Unlike her mother and Aunt however, she had been raised in a loving family home she had the best parents and brother a girl could possibly ask for. She had everything to remain good for and although she had a hunger and thirst for knowledge, Lena had no desire for power. After the realisation, she had felt incredibly free she had thrown herself into her studies, devouring the third year curriculum and any thing else she could get her hands on in the school library. She held top marks in all her classes, spent much of her free time now tutoring third, second and first years. She had talked animately for well over an hour, both her parents listening intently, while unknowingly inching closer until their shoulders rested together, both watching her with a fond smile creeping onto their faces. She reminded each of them of the best parts of the other. The three of them had headed back to the mansion, Lena had rode home with Regina, whilst Emma had taken a detour picking up some clothes from her place. Joining them as soon as she could.

She was happy, Lena mused and Mr. Gold had taken that from her, now while she sat with her Mothers waiting for Professor Granger to arrive, she the darkness swirl inside, she was furious. How could he be so selfish as to do this. He knew Belle was no longer his true love and yet, yet he had turned back time to change the fates. How could he possible live with himself she stewed. He surely must have seen how happy Belle was with Killian, if he loved her then he would only want what was best for her. Wasn't that what true love was about? Always wanting what's best for someone, even if that doesn't include you. Lost completely in her thoughts, she missed the Professors arriving, Hermoine had brought Narcissa with her upon the older witches insistence. Studying Lena now she was glad she followed her gut and insisted on joining her. She recognised the darkness swirling around the young girl, with a nod to Regina she stepped towards Lena.

'Little one,' she coaxed gently while placing her hand on Lena's shoulder, 'this can be fixed without a need for the darkness I promise.' Once Narcissa's hand landed on Lena's shoulder, the young girl had instantly felt a calmness wash over her. It was only then had she noticed her magic pulsing .

'Sorry Professor, it's just...'

'There is no need for sorry Lena, you have been through much little one, this Gold has stolen your childhood you have every right to feel aggrieved but you must not let the seed of vengeance be planted,' Narcissa soothed before turning back to the others. She joined Regina in the kitchen whilst Emma and Hermoine caught up in the living room.

'Hello old friend,' she greeted.

'Cissa,' Regina smiled warmly, 'it is so good to have you here, although I would much prefer for it to be on better terms, apple cider?'

'Yes please Gina, I am sorry about the circumstances, but I am not sorry to be here I feel like its been forever since I have seen you or Emma, that simply will not do,' she chided.

Regina chuckled softly, 'according to Lena, our families are practically inseparable in the other time line, as soon as we get back to it you won't have to worry about not seeing us.'

'So,' Cissa said taking the offered glass of cider, 'lets get your family back together.' She returned to the living room Regina in tow.

Regina began to explain what she had discovered earlier that day with regards to Gold and the timetable. 'Merlin's beard,' Lena exclaimed, 'so he is wearing the time turner around his neck, how in the Gods are we supposed to get it now?' Looking briefly forlorn before suddenly beaming.

'You know,' she started, 'I bet, if I went and spoke to Belle about what had happened she would help us. If she is separated from her true love, then she will be feeling as if there is something missing in her life. Like she is not whole. Try as Mr. Gold like, he cannot fill that void. Actually,' she pondered some more, 'don't you and Ma feel like your lives are missing something not being together, 'she asked Regina. Regina blushed furiously, thankfully noting Emma had a similar reaction. It made her feel a little braver than usual.

'I do actually,' she stated honestly, 'it's only when you're close Emma, that the feeling disappears.'

Emma stood with her jaw on the floor unable to answer, for what felt like an eternity to Regina, luckily Hermoine stepped in to fill the awkward silence. 'I actually felt similar around Narcissa, although I had a much harder time coming to terms with what it was,' she chuckled, whilst Narcissa smiled fondly at the younger witch.

'You were so very confused my love, it was adorable and infuriating at the same time, for being so very bright you were so very dim about love.'

'Yes but I eventually got sense,' Hermoine winked at Narcissa.

'And thank the gods you did, my love, now before we continue on this mush train, I for one think it is a very good idea for you to speak with this Belle, is it, little one,' she waited while Lena nodded, ' if Gold is not her true love she will already know. If you can get her to agree to help, I have an undetectable sleeping draught that she can give him. When he falls into a slumber we can slip in retrieve the time turner and,' waving her hands emphatically and winking at Regina and Emma, 'fix this conundrum you two have here.'

If looks could kill Narcissa would probably be dead from the death glares she was receiving from both Emma and Regina. Emma excused herself and made her way out to the back porch into the night air, the cool wind whipped round her as she ran her hands through her hair. 'Ma,' Lena said tentatively, 'are you ok, you had that deer caught in the headlights look going on?'

'Hmmm,' Emma turned with an amused look, 'I am, I'm good, I...well I'm not that good kid actually,' she said honestly feeling it was pointless lying to the kid. 'I'm...ugh...I have been in love with your mother since the first day I saw her, she is everything, the axle my world turns on. I am terrified to tell her all this. I tell her everything but I can't tell her this. Maybe I'm not worthy of her.' Before Lena could answer her, Regina spoke from behind them startling Emma. 'I remember the first day I ever looked into your eyes Ms. Sw...Emma and felt my entire world flip. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason.'

Lena stepped quietly back into the house and made her way back to the kitchen. She bid goodnight to her professors and told them she would see them in the morning so that they could set the plan in motion. She thought about her mothers outside on the porch and remembered what her Mother had told her once, when she was smaller. ' _Love comes to those who still hope after disappointment, who still believe after betrayal and who still love after they have been hurt.'_ She knew after looking at her mothers in that moment downstairs that there had never been a truer word spoken, it fitted them both so perfectly. It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all, they meant her parents were supposed to be together. Even though they had finally started to acknowledge their feelings for each other in this time line, they had fourteen wonderful years in the other that they deserved to have back. Births, birthdays, anniversary's, graduations, holidays, their wedding day, that blissful beautiful day, where she had witnessed both her parents have their breath stolen when they laid eyes on each other. Her mother had stood at the alter while her Gramps had walked Emma down the aisle. It had been utter perfection, there wasn't a dry eye on the beach that day. Lena smiled as she fell into an easy slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So this is just a total indulgence chapter in my SwanQueen obsession and while I don't think I have actually done justice to the vision I had of the two of them finally getting together. I rather like how this one played out. So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter of complete cheese with a drizzle of smut. I couldn't wait to post this the excitement . JJ**_

 **Chapter Six**

Emma had been staring at Regina for an uncomfortable about of time now on the porch. The tension could have easily been cut with a knife. The heat radiating from the two could not be chilled by the night air. Above them a thousand twinkling lights danced to their own tune while the moon cast shadows over Regina's garden. Only highlighting Emma's delicate beauty. She was breathtaking Regina thought, but perhaps she was not ready to really tell Regina how she felt. 'Do you plan on saying anything or should I... actually I should just go give you some space,' Regina said as she moved to enter the house.

'No please,' Emma caught her hand to stop her moving, 'Gina, don't go, I'm sorry I just keep getting lost in my head. There's a little flurry of things inside that I wanna tell you. Like how good you look when you smile. Regina, I...I day dream about you almost every single waking moment, when I'm sleeping I'm dreaming of you. The only thing I want in life is to memorise every inch of your face and the way you look at me because no one has ever looked at me the way you do, like they're home with me. I feel like I'm home with you. I smile like an idiot when I think about you.' Emma sighed, 'Ugh I'm so messing this up, not cool Saviour.' She chided herself. 'Regina I have completely fallen for you. I can even pin point the moment it happened. It was the second you opened the door when I brought Henry back home and my eyes fell on yours and everything that has happened since then was just confirmation of it. I wish I could explain how your eyes and the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every single time I'm with you I feel so...,' her last word was lost again red rose lips. Regina had closed the space between them, pulled the Saviour impossibly close to her and had placed the gentlest of kisses upon Emma's pale pink lips.

'Stop talking Emma I get it, you love me,' she mumbled against Emma's lips.

'I do,' Emma sighed, 'Merlin's beard I do.'

'I love you too,' Regina breathed, 'with every single molecule of my being.' With that she kissed Emma harder suddenly a pulse of pure white magic erupted from between them. Emma pulled back for a second, resting her forehead against Regina's, 'was that what I think it was?'

'Yes,' Regina replied shyly, 'true loves kiss.' Brown eyes melted into green as they stayed that way for a few moments longer. 'We should get back inside however, we are being a tad rude leaving our guests waiting.'

'Just five more minutes Gina,' Emma moaned, 'we just had a pretty big moment. Plus, I now have this overwhelming urge to kiss your lips all the time now that I know I can.'

'You mean it wasn't there before?' Regina teased. 'There will be plenty of time later Sheriff,' Regina continued her voice dropping an octave lower than usual, 'you will be staying in my room tonight.' She leaned in and captured Emma's lips once more sending shivers down the younger woman's spine with unspoken promises of the night ahead.

Hermoine and Narcissa meanwhile were entertaining themselves in the living room. Pondering when and if the other two women would see what they had, the first moment they met the pair together. 'Do you think they will figure it out Cissa?' Hermoine asked her love while curling into her side on the couch.

'Yes my love, eventually. I just hope it doesn't take some enormous catastrophe to get them to see how in love they are with each other. Do you remember the first time we met them love?'

'You mean like have 14 years of their lives wiped from memory,' Hermoine chuckled before answering her wife's question. 'Yes, I remember when they stood there pretending to be just friends when all the while everyone in the room could plainly see they were existing only for each other.'

'It reminded me so very much of us...'

'No Cissa,' Hermoine cut her off reaching up to cup her face and place a loving kiss on her lips, 'we have never been only friends. I could start fires with what I felt..feel for you. In the midst of all the madness in the war there you were, understanding me when I barely understood myself. All I ever needed in life were your arms around me in the dark of night to soothe the nightmares.'

'Perhaps even your young eyes cannot see what is truly between them. They too could scotch the earth with the fire that burns between them,' Narcissa wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Hermoine, 'lets hope it does not take them as long as it took you, all the hints I dropped and yet it still took you forever to ask me out,' Narcissa teased.

'I was utterly terrified of the butterflies you unknowingly gave me by uttering a simple hello, Cissa, you were are, are utter perfection to me. One does not simply ask out utter perfection you know.'

Narcissa scoffed and gave Hermoine a slight shove, 'you are so cheesy at times Mrs Black!'

'All the better to love you Mrs. Black,' Hermoine sniggered.

'Are we interrupting,' Emma quizzed leaning against the door frame.

'Not at all,' Narcissa replied, noticing the sudden closeness of the Saviour and the Queen, 'oh look honey, they've finally cottoned on.'

'Wonderful,' teased Hermoine, ' when is the wedding.' She laughed whole heartedly cause the other three to join her.

'Lets sort one problem at a time,' Regina chuckled, 'we have a timeline to repair after all.'

'Right,' said Hermoine as she began to fill them in on the do's and dont's of time travelling. 'It is extremely important, that no matter what happens, your past and future selves cannot meet to do so will essentially cause the past version of you to lose their mind irreversibly. It will have disastrous effects. You must also only change the specific moment Gold changed. Anything other than that will result in some more unexpected changes to the time line. Lastly, I have consulted with the Ministry and we feel it is vitally important that the time turner be destroyed. Once you retrieve it from Mr. Gold, you can head back to the past to fix whatever it is he changed in your time line. After this I will go back to when he stole it from Hogwarts and prevent that from occurring whilst also ensuring he is sent to Azkaban for the rest of his unnatural life, I will return here to ensure everything is as it should be before destroying the time turner. It really is essential you understand not following these instructions will have dire consequences.'

'We understand,' both ladies replied in unison.

They spent the rest of the evening sipping cider, chatting amicably and catching up, until Narcissa stood languidly and stretched eyeing the clock while doing so. 'I think it's time for bed my love, we have a long day ahead tomorrow,' she said whilst intertwining her fingers with Hermoine's gently pulling her from the couch.

'Yes wife,' Hermoine smiled, ' sweet dreams ladies.' She called over her shoulder as Cissa lead her to the guest room.

Regina rose and gathered the empty glasses on the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to clean up before bed. Not realising Emma had followed her in until she felt the blonde wrap her arms around her waist and pull Regina back into her. She traced soft kisses down Regina's neck and murmured that the dishes could hold till morning. Regina turned in her arms and looped her arms around Emma's neck while she continued kissing Regina's neck, moving along her jawline until she heard a soft moan escape Regina's lips. Spurred on by her Queens moan, Emma continued moving south with her kissing, while her hands tugged at the silk shirt Regina was wearing, removing it from her pants before her fingers moved to the buttons. 'Emma,' Regina growled in a husky voice, 'not here dear, come to bed.' Not caring for being physically apart from her Queen, Emma quickly poofed them to the master bedroom, whilst holding Regina as close as humanly possible before continuing where she had been stopped. She unbuttoned Regina's shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and discarding it within seconds. Regina's breath hitched as the cool night air, which crept silently through her open window, engulfed her. Although she was unsure if the goosebumps now forming on her skin were from the breeze or from The Saviour's talented mouth, that was currently leaving a blazing trail between breasts. Regina arched her back before complaining of too many clothes and reaching to pull Emma's jump over her head while tugging down her pants. She brushed a stray strand of the blondes hair behind her ear before lightly brushing her lips against Emma's once more. She intended to make the Saviour squirm tonight, even if she was sure how, she'd try and as she sucked Emma's bottom lip and nibbed it between her teeth she felt Emma's hands grab her hips and grind against them, moaning softly as she did. Her tongue played with Emma's, their mouths getting warmer and wetter, melting together like two parts of a whole. Emma had other ideas how and was not about to let the Queen take charge, she reached down cupping Regina's perfect ass, squeezing it, savouring it. The woman was a goddess Emma mused. Regina responded by sliding a hand into Emma's hair grabbing a fistful and kissing the saviour harder, with the other she quickly shed the saviour of her red lace underwear before removing her own remaining clothes. Emma walked them back towards the bed and laid Regina down on it before climbing atop, similar to how a lioness would stalk her prey. Admiring every inch of olive skin before her. Emma kissed and licked Regina's nipples, switching rapidly from one to the other as she rubbed and gently squeezed Regina's breasts. Emma began to slowly kiss and lick her way down Regina's belly to her quivering apex. Her legs parting slightly for Emma, but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction just yet.  
Emma licked the inside of her thigh and blew cold air over the wet part, watching goosebumps rise over her skin. She gently tickled and rubbed the insides of her thigh, occasionally getting within an inch or two of Regina's throbbing core but never touching it. Regina's olive skin, from head to toe, was now flushed and her muscles trembled. Emma wanted her to come completely undone.

'Please, Emma…, ' she gasped between moans.

'Please what?' Emma replied blowing cool air over the Queens throbbing centre once more.

'Please fuck me…' she moaned again.

Emma grinned up at her, 'have you ever been with a woman before, Regina?'

She shook her head. "No."

Emma stopped short, 'you're sure you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" Regina nearly screamed it and Emma resumed teasing her, lightly brushing her swollen lips with the very tips of her fingers. Regina moaned sharply and grit her teeth. Emma could smell the desire on her, and knew that she had the Queen in near agony.  
Emma slowly moved her head to press her mouth against Regina's hot core. Moaning when she saw hot wet the Queen was for her. Emma's tongue slid out of her mouth and slowly caressed the whole length of Regina. Regina shuddered, running her hand through Emma's hair, gripping it tightly. Her mouth was open, her back arched but not a sound came out.

Emma slid back up and kissed Regina, letting her taste her own juices on the Saviours lips. Emma took a second to trace Regina's plump lips with her thumb, memorizing them, before tenderly placing a kiss on the tiny scar she adored, by the Gods did she adore this woman, she should have told Regina years ago how she felt, she thought. Regina's eyes were dark with desire as she grabbed Emma's hips and squeezed Emma's core into hers before pushed the Saviour down by her shoulders, silently begging Emma to continue her ministrations. Emma gently parted Regina's lips with her fingers, massaging the wetness there with her thumbs. She eased the tip of her first finger inside of Regina and then slid in another. Writhing her fingers inside of the Queen, feeling every inch of her incredible tightness. All the while Emma licked and sucked gently on Regina's swollen nub, enjoying how she tasted, apples Emma mused and sunshine, that's what she tasted of. Emma knew she would never grow tired of watching her Queen come undone by her hand nor savouring her flavour on her tongue.  
"Oh, Gods… yes, Emma, yes… that's so good… keep doing that…" Regina moaned and twitched above her, her hands grasping the blondes hair tightly holding her head in position so she could not move. Regina's entire body was shaking as her moans rapidly turned to gasps and screams. Regina could smell the desire between them, turning her on even further.  
Emma pressed her face even harder into Regina's heated core and began to furiously lick her sweet centre while thrusting fingers in and out. Not expecting Regina to have responded so eagerly to her touch however, as within seconds the blonde was using her other hand to hold Regina in place as she moaned, writhed and shook with a tremendous orgasm. She thrust against Emma's face with every wave, leaving her completely drenched. When the shaking had stopped Emma had cleaned up the mess she had made before coming back up to lie beside Regina, snuggling into her neck and placing a final content kiss on her cheek. Regina for her part lay panting for several more minutes before finally mustering up the energy to speak.  
'That was amazing,' she sighed happily turning her head to capture Emma's lips, enjoying her taste upon them, 'you are amazing.' She smiled sleepily.

'Mmm,' Emma hummed against her neck, 'I promise Gina, we haven't touched on amazing yet.' Her voice was husky as sleep came to claim her. They slept that night cuddled together, Regina on her back with Emma laying half atop of her, nestled snugly in Regina's neck, right arm slightly bent across her chest as her hand rested on the brunettes left shoulder, the blonde beauties right leg intertwined with the olive skinned beauties right, while their right and left hands lay at Regina's side, fingers intertwined. It was absolute perfection laced with a silent claim of possession of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Well we're getting there. Hope you guys like this update._

Chapter Seven

Lena had one hell of a nights sleep, literal hell in all its glory, it was nightmare after nightmare. In every single scenario that played out in her head of their plan, her Ma was killed and there was nothing Lena could do. She watched time and time again as a hooded figure had stabbed her mother after a sword fight. Since when did her Ma, know how to wield a sword? Let alone put up a truly epic battle against this hooded figure. It scarily looked like the Dementors in the history books, even in the dream it had looked like it had sucked the happiness from her Ma before landing the fatal blow. What if it was a Dementor? What if these were visions and not dreams. She remembered something about dreams potentially being visions in her Divinations classes. Eventually around 5am as the sunlight had started to creep through the curtains and into her room she had given up on sleep, feeling she could not go through yet another nightmare. She had instead got up, had rifled through her case for her running gear, left a note for her parents and now found herself, sitting by the docks, enjoying the calm serenity after running till her legs gave out. She always found her way to the docks when she was home, they had been her safe haven of sorts. Here she could freely admit she was terrified of what was about to happen today, that something would go wrong when they go back and she wouldn't be able to save her Ma, she wouldn't be able to fix her time line. A gentle breeze swirl atop the water, at first sending a shiver down her spine, then wrapping her in a sweet embrace, she closed her eyes as it elicited a memory from her childhood that came ploughing through like the Hogwarts Express.

 _'Ma,' Lena had screamed her name with such ferocity it had knocked the wind out of her._

 _'Hey beautiful, I'm here ' Emma smiled brightly at her as Lena sat shivering with fear, tears streaming down her face. She had destroyed half of the mansion, while practicing her magic. Sending it tumbling down on her blonde mother, who had used her own magic to cushion the blow but not before a shard of glass had nicked her over her right eyebrow. 'It's ok, I'm right here and I'm ok, your mother is on her way, everything is going to be all right. I promise you.'_

 _'Gods I was so scared, I am so scared I'm...I'm never going to control it Ma, what if, what if I hurt some one. Like you or Henry or Mom, I'd never be able to forgive myself.' She had cried whilst scooting away from Emma. Not wanting her Ma to touch her in case something bad happened._

 _'Sweetie, you can't let fear or failure stop you from trying, your Grandma taught me that a long time ago. If she hadn't,' her ma smiled serenely, 'I may never have had the courage to tell your mother the truth about how I felt. Courage is not the absence of fear Lena but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. You controlling your magic is more important than fearing your magic. Don't get me wrong kid, every day may not be good but there is something good in every day. Every day you will gain a little more control. When you get that control, I promise you Princess you will do great things.'_

 _Just then Regina's voice had filtered through the rumble, calling them both. Emma had replied telling her they were in the back yard. Regina had rushed through, scooping Lena into her arms, checking her for any scratches. 'Are you ok my little Princess, are you hurt, do we need to go to the hospital?' Regina had fused for the bones of ten minutes before finally listening to Lena and Emma's assurances that she was uninjured. Lena had explained to her mother what had happened before Regina had promptly started chuckling. She then went on to tell Lena that Emma had, had to be taken to the forest many times to practice her magic and that Lena had nothing to worry about. She was much better at magic than her blonde mother, the house could easily be fixed. Flicking her wrist to prove just how easy it would be._

' _Believe in yourself, little Princess, just like your mother and I believe in you and you will have won half the battle.' When she had flashed Lena that unconditional love smile, Lena couldn't help but to believe..._

It seemed to have worked it's magic again as Lena refocused on the tasks ahead, soon I will be back in my time line, with my parents and all will be well in the world again, I can do this, she thought of Hogwarts and her training with Professor Black. Professor Black had given her perhaps the wisest words of them all.

' _Remember little love, when something bad happens, you have three choices. You can either let it define you. Let it destroy you. Or you can let it strengthen you. The choice is always yours to make, not mine, not your mothers', yours and yours alone. It is all about finding the calm in the chaos._ _Never forget even the darkest night will be following by a rising sun.'_

Lena leaped from the bench and raced back to the mansion heart full of hope and passion. Today she was about to step up to her mothers' level, do something for them she never thought she could, today she would be their hero.

Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. Lena thought as she entered the mansion, went to her room and jumped into the shower. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn. Mr Gold it appears is one of those men. Today, was going to be the day she did what her Ma had told her so often to do to the world who tried to tell her who to be. Today, Lena Swan-Mills was going to push back, today was the day Gold learned that you don't mess with a Swan-Mills and get away with it.

The plan was in motion, Belle had readily agreed to assist in any way she could after learning once more of Rumpel's indiscretions, why on earth had she ever trusted that man again, she had sighed. In her heart she knew that what had happened that night had an air of darkness attached to it, with Rumpel's signature all over it. Leaning over him later that evening she felt no guilt for what she had done and as Lena, Regina and Emma entered the store she knew, instantly she had made the right choice. If someone had kept Morpheus from her, she would have hunted them till the end of days. Removing the time turner from his neck, Belle whispered, 'magic always comes with a price dearie.'

Having thanked Belle for her help, the trio stepped into and alley not far from where the final battle had taken place. Lena couldn't help but notice the smile that crept across her lips as she watched her mothers intertwine their fingers in preparation for the journey. 'Oh you guys don't need to hold hands,' she smirked,' the chain here ensures we all go to the same place.' Both her mothers blushed but didn't let their hands go. 'Just in case,' Emma winked.

'You guys ready?' Lena looked at them and they both nodded. 'Well, here we go.' She rotated the time turner, to Hermoine's exact specifications. Watching as the streets around them slipped away and the evening light faded to early night and darkness surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this is the last chapter of my first story. Thanks for the support guys. Hopefully the next one goes better.

 **Chapter Eight**

"Well that was intense" Emma grumbles as the alley comes back into focus.

'Hmph' was the reply she received from both her companions. Glancing at Regina and Lena, she noted the focus on both their features and Emma couldn't help but smile. They were so similar it was adorable. Both Lena and Regina, caught her staring, "what?" They glared at her. Which only intensified the smile on her face, Regina thought she looked like sunshine in that moment.

"Nothing," she chuckled, "it's just, you two are so adorably similar. It's heart warming."

Regina blushed furiously, while Lena stood proudly, "that's not the first time you said that Ma."

Not wanting to delve into it whilst in the middle of a life changing situation, Lena pressed them both to focus, to recall their exact movements on this night all those moons ago. What they did, what had taken place in the run up to Gold saving Emma.

Regina recalled how she had been attacked by presumably the Evil Queen, although she couldn't be sure of it. It was always a theory she had. She had been knocked out and taken to her vault, left tied there for the duration of the battle until Emma had noticed her absence from where her family stood after Gold had saved her. Funny Emma had thought to herself, even after everything that had happened Regina had been her first thought. When the blonde had learned her family didn't know Regina's whereabouts, she had been engulfed in a wave of panic. Wondering what had happened to her.

Emma recounted her memories of the day as best she could. She knew this day, was the day she had been prophesied to fight the final battle. One where by the Dark's hand she would perish. That morning she had, had a final breakfast with her family, all of them had gone to Granny's. Her, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and baby Neal, even now when she thought about it she didn't include Killian that day in her family farewells. She had asked him not to be around her for the day, he had not taken it well but Emma had thought of the best lie she could and eventually he had listened. The real reason for her not wanting Killian there is because she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with Henry and Regina before she said goodbye. So she had planned the breakfast, with them all giving Charming, Snow and Neal the chance to say goodbye. Then they had gone for a walk through the forest, Regina spent the duration of it trying to assuage Emma's guilt about leaving Henry again. Then dropping subtle hints at the blonde that all hope was not yet lost, that Emma...that they could beat this. That they could win. Some small part of Emma, started to believe in that moment that maybe, together the two of them could best whatever evil was under that hood. So filling slowly with this new found hope, Emma had made a final dinner for the three of them, they had laughed and joked and reminisced about how things had changed between them all. After which, Regina took Henry to Snow and Charming's and was to meet Emma back at the mansion. Emma however had thought it better to face the dark figure alone. Little did she know, her not waiting for Regina, would open the perfect door for her to be taken. Emma made her way to the main street, just as she had seen in her vision. Here she remembers the hooded figure waiting for her. Like death greeting an old friend. They faced off, neither one spoke, just stared each other down. Emma trying as best she could to gauge who was beneath the hood...who would be her demise.

Having worked out a time line of events the trio took off to their first port of call. They needed to get to Regina's vault where the Evil Queen had been hiding out so they could keep her from kidnapping the Regina of this time line. It was decided that the best course of action would be for Regina to go and speak to her evil counterpart. Hoping this would throw her off the case while Emma and Lena would ensure Regina of this time line got to where she needed to be, which was by Emma's side. Of course, unbeknownst to this time lines Emma(The Saviour) and Regina(The Queen) as Lena had affectionately dubbed them. Emma and Lena made their way towards the alley beside the Charmings loft. If Emma's timing was right The Queen and Henry should be making their way over to the Loft now before she heads back to the mansion to join the Saviour. 'Bingo', Emma mumbled and nodded towards the merc that was pulling up outside the Loft. Lena suddenly had a revelation, 'Ma in our time, you told the story of how the tremors were what caused you to lose the fight, that's when you got stabbed. You don't have the tremors now, you can take The Saviours place and defeat whatever it is you are facing. Isn't that a better plot than helping from the shadows?'

Emma pondered on the idea, 'that's a great idea kid, but I need to die in this time line so your mother can save me. If I take The Saviours place, it could change everything and we might not be able to fix this. Remember what Hermoine said.'

Lena rose a perfectly manicured eyebrow quizzically, gosh she really was all the best bits of them, that's so Regina, Emma thought, before nodding in agreement. 'Yeah, yeah I guess you're right.'

Meanwhile Regina was currently in a stand off with her Evil Counter part.

'Regina, why are you even here, what is the real reason, hmmm? You're precious little Em-ma is about to die and you are here, for what exactly?'

Regina studied the Evil Queens eyes and what she saw behind them caused her voice to hitch when she spoke next.

'You...you care about her, don't you. Answer me?'

'Don't you think,' The Evil Queen drawled, 'that it is such a wonderful twist in our tale dear. The Evil Queen falls for the Saviour, the daughter of the woman who murdered her true love. It's rather ironic. Falling for the woman we can never have.'

'Actually,' Regina countered, 'she loves us. Me...us.' Regina gestured between them. 'Emma, loved us from the day we first met. She just didn't think we felt the same. You and I need to reconcile, your majesty. Neither of us are complete without the other you know and until we learn to accept each other for who we are, for who we were and can be. Then we will never have our happy ending because we will never have Emma.'

'We can't have Emma, Regina don't be stupid, love is weakness, you know this.'

'It isn't, you know Mother was wrong, Gold was wrong, when have we ever performed magic like we do around Emma. She is our true love, with her, our magic is incredible. Her magic calls to ours.' The Evil Queen turned and paced away from Regina muttering that this was improbable and illogical. 'It is all of these things and more,' Regina said and reached for her, 'I am tired of constantly fighting this battle, we are both Regina and The Queen. But we are so much more. We are a mother, a sister, a friend, we are loved very much, something we have craved since we were young. We were manipulated into thinking that these were a weakness, but they aren't.

Merlin's beard, it's not what we have in life, but who we have in our life that matters, we have to stop being scared and just go for it with Emma, with everything. Either it will work out or it won't. That is life.'

'I thought this place,' she threw her hands up in exasperation, 'had made you weak...us weak. I...I may have been wrong. We need to put this,' she gestured between the two of them, 'back together, so that we can figure out how to save the woman we love.'

'I have an idea,' Regina smirked. 'I need you to stay here and when I return, I may not remember we had this conversation but you need to tell me everything I just told you. Make me believe. I need to just grab a few things I will be right back.' She disappeared in a cloud of smoke before popping up beside Emma and Lena.

'Hi' she grinned, 'I need to borrow that Regina momentarily.'

'What did you do,' Emma quizzed.

'I spoke with the Evil Queen, she wants us to rejoin.'

'What?' Both mother and daughter gaped at Regina.

'She was easier to convince than you'd think thanks to being enamoured by a certain blonde Saviour.'

Emma guffawed and blushed furiously. Regina leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. 'Be back soon sweetie,' she smiled as she spotted her other self walking out the door of the loft.

Regina knocked out The Queen before returning to the vault. She stood at the top of the stairs, placed the potion in her hand. Then she slipped away to watch her plan unfold from a safe distance. It didn't take long for her to wake and stumble down the stairs to her vault. 'You,' she spat upon seeing the Evil Queen, 'what did you do?'

'Wow, you were not joking.' The Evil Queen chuckled before launching into the speech that Regina had given her only minutes before. The Queen stood, mouth agape at her evil counter part. Then she noticed the potion in her hand.

It took some convincing Regina noticed as she watched the two of them interact and reconnect. Then finally rejoining as one.

Once they had rejoined. The Queen went to join The Saviour in the mansion. Regina returned to Emma and Lena.

The Saviour was coming down the steps of the mansion when the Queen arrived.

'You're sneaking out? What happened to together Ms. Swan?'

'Don't Ms. Swan me Regina, not tonight, not when...'

'Emma,' she breathed reaching for The Saviours hand which had begun to tremble,' we will get through this. You will not die tonight.'

'Regina, I...' the blonde started, meaning to pour her heart out but an olive finger placed gently on her lips stopped her.

'I don't need your goodbyes Emma, you don't get to leave, Henry and I tonight. Don't give up now, not after everything we have been through.'

With that she grabbed The Saviours hand and strode forward, with purpose. Despite a ferocious internal monologue battle taking place she had to remain strong for The Saviour.

Meanwhile slightly forgotten at the moment, as they were trying to ensure events went as they should have gone, Gold stood in front of himself going over his dastardly plan one last time. He transformed into the Evil Queen before moving in front of a mirror and gleefully singing, 'when darkness falls and fears sets in he'll be the one the nightmares bring. Blackest soul and coldest core he'll paint an R across your door. Te hehe,' Gold laughed, 'soon Belle will be ours for eternity and that blasted Saviour and Regina will be dealt with once and for all. No one dies you must remember we have to appear...good...' he air quoted with his fingers before laughing manically again lifting the hood to cover his face and grabbing two swords one he had procured on his recent trip to the magical school, it looked like an ordinary sword and he could not feel any magical presence in it, he figured it would be good enough for the Saviour to fight with. The second was Dyrnwyn, the sword of Rhydderch Hael. His plan was simple, The Evil Queen Rumple would fight the Saviour into submission, with Dyrnwyn, just as the final blow was to be administered to the Saviour he would be disarmed by this timelines Gold, thus saving the Saviour and winning over Belle to show that he was 'good' again. He would then take Evil Queen Rumple on the pretence of locking her in the mines and keeping every one safe until they could banish her some place else like the land of mirrors perhaps, while the reality would be different. His plan was fool proof, if he did say so himself.

With confidence exuding from every pore, The Evil Queen Rumple made his way out of the store careful to remain unseen for the moment while making his way to main street to face off with The Saviour.

The old town clock chimed. Night had befallen The Saviour and The Queen, wrapping day in its dark blanket, filling the inky night sky with it's specks of light- the sun slowly set against the horizon allowing the full moon to rise to it's glorious beauty. The air was still and heavy now. The knowledge of what was about to happen weighed heavy on the Saviours shoulders and she released a short sigh as the hooded figure came into sight. She straighten her back, pulled back her shoulders and prepared to face the inevitable. She stole a quick glance at the Queen by her side, even now, even faced with these events, Regina still maintained her mask, she had schooled her features, thinking Emma could not read her, but she could. Regina could not lie to her, she saw the flickers of fear flitter across her eyes despite her earlier attempts to assuage Emma's worries. _Gods she was beautiful._ You idiot Swan, you are about to die and you haven't told her how you feel yet. She was torn from her thoughts as a sword was tossed at her feet. _Now you never will._

'Emma Swan, it is time to face your destiny,' the voice beneath the hood bellowed.

That voice sound familiar, she had heard it some where before but where, before she could think further or before Regina could comment, the figure lunged forward, Emma just had time to push Regina to safety and block the first attack before the blow struck. Emma quickly regained her feet, she shed her red leather jacket and circled with the hooded figure before striking out, the two figures engaged in an epic battle, occasionally it appeared Emma would come out on top but just as suddenly the opening would be gone and the figure would again regain the upper hand. Regina stood helpless watching as the woman she loved battled for her life, not daring to breathe loudly, never mind speak in case she distracted Emma. After what seemed like an eternity of battle, the figure seemed to again be taking the upper hand as it pushed Emma back around the corner of main street, her parents loft now visible Emma allowed herself a moment to think, she hoped that her parents and Henry were not watching this. The inevitable happened Emma lost her footing, after losing concentration, she stumbled backwards after a blocking a blow from the figure. As she landed on her rear, she saw her parents, Henry and Hook running towards her calling her name.

Lena spotted Mr Gold getting ready to save the day and quickly ran interference with the assistance of her mothers. They tackled Gold and bond him magically. Looking back at the scene before them.

The Saviour lay prone beneath the figure, who was poised to land the final blow. The hood was finally pulled down to reveal, The Evil Queen Rumple beneath it. The Queen gasped, 'impossible,' she breathed her and the Evil Queen had rejoined earlier that day. Who was this imposter.

The shock was evident in The Saviours eyes also as Evil Queen Rumple drew back the sword making to strike the vulnerable Saviour, The Queen poofed without thinking placing her body between the imposter and The Saviour. When the sword pierced her flesh, no words came. She stumbled back, falling to the asphalt beneath her.

Lena took the opportunity to bind the Imposter magically, leaving them stuck. Turning to her 2 mothers, she told them it was time to go. 'This isn't exactly how this was meant to go we may need a second run.' They looked at her aghast, 'we can't leave now' they said in unison, 'what if Regina/I die?'

'Fine, five more minutes than we go.'

The Saviour struggled to her feet rushing to the Queens side. 'Why Regina, why would you do that, you're such an idiot, why, why?'

The Queen looked at the wound in her abdomen, the blood was pouring profusely from it as the Saviour tried to stem it with her hands. 'A simple thank you would have sufficed Ms. Swan,' she tried to crack a small smile, 'consider it my way of paying you back for all the wonderful things you have given me since you arrived, even before then, Henry.' Her eyes started to water as she thought of their son. Henry finally made it to her side, grabbing her hand in his, stroking her brunette locks from her face.

'Mom, what have you done,' he cried.

The Queen could feel the life draining from her body as she tried to maintain her composure in front of their son.

'Henry, I'm, I'm sorry dear, I couldn't let her die, not, like this.' The irony of her statement washed over her and she allowed herself a small chuckle at it. 'Please don't ever forget how much I love you,' she whispered as she pulled him in close and hugged him.

The Evil Queen Rumple, began to panic, 'this is not how this was supposed to go, what have you done you fool, you have ruined everything, everything. You were not meant to sacrifice yourself, you weren't supposed to do that.' The rage was evident in his eyes.

The Saviour looked upon the Imposter confused, ' why, why aren't you dying like Regina is?'

Before Rumple could answer Regina spoke from The Saviours lap where she was currently cradled, ' because that is not the Queen dear, we reconciled earlier, when we realised together was the only way to achieve our happy ending. We rejoined just before I came to find you...so that must make you...Gold,' she spat the last word.

The Saviour was furious, her green eyes darkened dangerously. 'I will end you later, Dark One!' She turned her attention back to The Queen that lay in her arms. Emma had imagined this a hundred times in her head, beautiful Regina laying in her arms looking at her lovingly with her soulful brown eyes. Emma began to absent-mindedly stroke the brunettes wavy locks. 'Emma,' Regina whispered pulling her from her daze, 'I...I have to...to tell you...'she coughed feeling as though the air was being stolen from her lungs.

'Shh Regina,' Emma replied, 'I already know...'

'You do?' Regina questioned.

Instead of replying Emma placed her lips over Regina's, a pulse of light radiated between the two. Emma opened her eyes as Regina closed hers. She hugged the Queen impossibly close as she took her last breaths, 'I love you,' she whispered in the smallest of voices, audible only to the woman beneath her.

'Swan,' Killian spoke up, ' Swan you can split your heart for her. She willingly sacrificed herself because she truly loved you and you...you truly love her.' He choked back the emotions that threatened to take hold of him as he spoke. 'It didn't work for us but...it should work now.'

The Saviour didn't think about any of her next actions she just reacted. Moving as quick as humanly possible, she healed the wound as best as she could, she yanked out her heart and split it, shoving one part back into her, the other she pushed into Regina's chest before poofing them to the hospital.

Lena grabbed her mothers, 'alright times up,' she threw the time turner around them and returned to their timeline. Just in time for a purple cloud to engulf them. As she stood facing her mothers, she had a moment of panic as the two women looked at each other, than back to Lena. Regina spoke first, 'Lena darling what are you doing home from school and why on earth are we standing in an alley?'

'Yeah kid, what your Mom said,' her blonde mother added.

Lena didn't reply immediately, instead she embraced her mothers. 'I'm so glad your back,' she whispered into the space she had nestled into between the crooks of her mothers necks.

'Did we go some place,' Emma chuckled.

'I will explain later,' Lena promised, 'but we need to get back to Cissa and Hermoine, they are waiting in the mansion.' She dragged them off to the mansion. Where indeed Cissa and Hermoine were waiting patiently. With a curt nod towards her professors, 'it is done,' she added.

'We know, little love,' Hermoine chuckled, 'we have our memories, well done.' She pulled Lena into a hug, holding her tight before adding, 'it is nice to have you back.'

Hermoine and Cissa had made supper, so they sat to eat, while Lena and Hermoine explained exactly what had happened and what was going to happen. Emma and Regina sat wide eyed listening to the recounted version of the events that had unfolded over the past number of days. An anger was starting to bubble deep inside of Emma, which Regina noticed almost immediately. She placed her hand over the blondes before reassuring her. 'Let it go Emma, we are fine now. Everything is as it should be. Gold cannot hurt us any more.'

'Nor will he ever again,' Hermoine piped up, 'I had the auror's take him into custody, he will spend the rest of his godforsaken like in Azkaban. I will personally see to the destruction of the time turner. It is the last in it's existence. The sands of time have been hidden away only the Unspeakables and Harry know where they are now.'

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating before Cissa and Hermoine announced it was time to return to Hogwarts. Having said goodbye to the two older witches, Regina and Emma turned their attention to their daughter.

'Thank you, my little princess,' Regina smiled, ' for ensuring your mother and I had our happy ending returned.'

' Even if I hadn't gone back Mom, it was easy to give you, your happy ending. All you guys needed was a little push to realise it. You guys are quite similar to Gran and Gramps. It seems you will always find each other.'

Emma groaned outwardly, 'enough with the cheese kid,' she chuckled pulling Lena into an impossibly tight hug, before whispering something Regina couldn't hear. Lena beamed at her Ma before hugging them both once more and joining her Aunts to return to Hogwarts.

'What did you say to her.' Regina quizzed as they watched her disappear.

'I told her, I was proud of her for being so brave, that she really was a chip off the old block.' Emma smiled. 'I'm so glad she went back Regina, I don't think I could have survived without you. You know regardless of whether we share a heart, I couldn't live without before you sacrificed yourself' she stated as she walked her wife back into the mansion and into the living room. She flicked her wrist and music started to flow into the den.

'Come on Mrs Swan-Mills, ' she crooned as she pulled her into her arms to dance. Pulling their bodies flush. Emma nuzzled into Regina's neck. 'If I'd lost you...'

She was silenced as Regina reached up and cupped Emma's face and her lips found hers. They continued to sway to the music as their kiss deepened.

 _All I needed was the love you gave,_

 _All I needed for another day,_

 _And all I ever knew,_

 _Only You,_

Regina smiled as their wedding song played on. She pulled back from Emma and gazed into her eyes. "You are my soulmate Emma Swan, my sweetheart, you are my dream come true. The day I met you I found my missing piece. I love you with everything that I am," she placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips before continuing, 'If you lose me I will find you, always.'


End file.
